Jigoku Shoujo Fan Fiction: Unexpected Killer
by vantoria
Summary: Hmm, my first fan fiction posted in here. Talking about a middle age man being haunted by his imagination and forces to ask help from the girl from hell.


"I cannot believe this!" Vincent shouted with dismay. He used his right knuckle to knock on the wall until it become bloody red.

"Why! Am I the one who brought all of these?" he started to blame himself. He sat down in the bench outside the operating room.

"Don't, don't die Mizuki! I need you!" he started crying. A few minutes later, the doctor in charge of the operation appeared behind of the door of the operation room. Vincent stood up facing him with his eyes in tears eager to know the condition of his beloved Mizuki.

He said: "How is she?"

The doctor nodded and said, "She suffered from several concussions and also a broken back bone. I think she needed time to recover."

Vincent shows signs of relief on his face. He thanked the doctor and rushed inside. Mizuki lies on the hospital bed, peacefully, with her head bandaged and also with several bandaged wounds on her body. He approached her beloved Mizuki, sat down beside her and held her hand gently.

"Thank God! You survived! Curse that man." He cursed that man with hatred in his eyes. In his left pocket is a straw doll, with a red string tied on its neck. Behind the curtain of the operation room there is a girl hiding with half of her face showing up. A girl in the black school uniform stood in the corner, watching them with her crimson eyes.

Three months ago.

Vincent Yu, a normal name for all but living a strange life. He was a computer engineer at one of company in the city. He was Mr. Nobody and never talked to others. He didn't like to meet new people or discuss anything with others. He had no family. But he goes to the office on time, he is hardworking and even stayed overtime during his working period. Nobody complained about his work. No one even tried to approach and have a conversation with him.

One day, one of his co-workers, Wilson, can't stand it anymore. He decided to have a talk with him. He approached to Vincent's cubicle and tried to start a conversation with him.

"Hi there, Vincent! I would like to invite you to have a lunch with me. My treat." He said while waiting for him to tidy up the mess on his table.

"Ermm, I don't think it is wise…." Vincent tried getting rid of Wilson with his reasons.

"Hey, don't try to give a lame reason for that! Come on! It's my treat! Just for once!" Wilson offered.

"Ok then, but just for this time. But I'll pay for my share for sure." He said expressionlessly and started walking out of the building. On the way, Wilson wanted to start a conversation with him but every time when he wanted to reply his word stuck on his throat. Wilson didn't give up and finally when they reach the restaurant, he spoke when Wilson asked about his girlfriend.

"I have a wife." He said plainly and short.

"Huh? Did I hear it right? A Wife! Oh, well what's her name? Would you like to talk about it with me?" Wilson replied.

"Drink, Sir?" the waiter with one side of his face covered by the hair of his said.

"Ermm, just give me one glass of plain water, and you?" Wilson looked at Vincent.

"Water please." He said plainly.

After the waiter gone incredibly Vincent started the conversation.

"Mizuki, her name is Mizuki." Vincent added, this time his eyes show tenderness which is different from normal. He always show a cold and icy face.

"Mizuki, huh? What a sweet name. You are so lucky young man! See! I'm already 30 years old and now I haven't got a girlfriend yet." He chuckled as he said.

"Maybe you should find one before all of your hair fall out, little by little."

And these are the first conversations between them. It was a starting point of their friendship. For only two months, they've become best friends; they talked and joked a lot. But Vincent is hiding something, sometimes when he wanted to mention about it, he stuck and become silent. He didn't want to discuss about it.

One Month ago

They were on the same place where they first meet, and also the same time, lunch break. They sat at the usual place and ordered food.

"To tell you the truth, when first time you talked with me I was a quite shocked and don't know what to do. I was nervous." Vincent confessed.

Once again the same waiter came and said "Oh it's two of you! So what drink would you prefer today?"

"Same." Almost the same time they said.

"Ok then two glass of plain water."

"That's exactly what I thought. A person like you who never had a conversation with anyone in the company will definitely be shocked when you're being asked to go out to lunch with him ESPECIALLY when that person is a man." Wilson said while he chuckled.

"That's not the point, do you know why I isolated myself from others and didn't want to talk to anyone? This has something to do with what I am and my family. You see my family is cursed ever since I was born and now that I learned to talk, disaster will befall upon my family."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Wilson laughed sarcasm.

"I was 16 the time my parents died in a house fire, the police says that it is an accident but I don't quite believe it." Vincent said seriously.

The mood of the surrounding is changing, filled with miserable feeling. The toe of them became silent.

"Here's your water." The waiter said as he gave the water to both of them. He knows that the situation is not that good so he leave the two of them alone.

"And when I was 18, my sister was raped and killed violently. Most of all, all of them, my parents and my sister, has the same 'shock' expression, the time of their death. Their eyes were staring big when their dead bodies were found." Vincent said without feeling anything. He seems like to be numb of these things.

"Who did these horrible things?"

"No idea, the killer was never found, the police stated in their investigation that my parents death was an accident, faulty wiring that resulted to house fire. However in my sister's case, the killer was verified to be dead, actually it is only a dead corpse which cannot be identified by our eyes or even the police." Vincent said plainly as there was no feeling in them.

"Terrible police work." Wilson commented.

"I would like to tell you that the whoever done these things still was on my tail, when I married Mizuki I was scared to hell thinking that the she will be killed too but until now, nothing happened and I am still scared that bad things will happened to my friend and that's why I avoided people." He said.

Wilson looked him through his eyes. "You know? You should find him first before he will do anything."

"No use. Let's forget about this terrible incident." Vincent drank water.

"What? You want me to forget this terrible thing? How could I? You are my best friend. And you also know that I would like to risk my life for…" Wilson tried to finish his sentences but Vincent stopped him.

"Just dropped the conversation I really appreciate it really. Thank you Wilson." They continue eating their lunch. They are both quiet.

During the night when the shift is over.

Vincent is packing up his table. He is ready to go home to kiss his wife. He was eager to go home. Wilson approached him.

"Dude! Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Never felt like this! Yes of course." Vincent replied.

"Ok then I will see you at the basement car park. It's my ride today." Wilson offered.

"Umm… Hmmm…. Well thanks!"

Everything was so quiet and Vincent continues arranging the papers scatted in the table. And out of the blue he felt unconscious. Minutes later he woke up with two gloomy eyes. He looked around. "Where am I? I am still inn the office? Well maybe I fell asleep." He thought.

"He went to the elevator and press down. The lift was ready, he stepped inside and pressed "B".

Everything was a disaster and he was in state of shock with what he saw before his eyes. Wilson was stabbed on the back several times and lying on a pool of his own blood beside his car. His face was in shocked.

2 Weeks ago

It was about midnight.

Vincent heard rumors that if you accessed that website at midnight, the Hell Girl will get revenge for you, whatever it is. They say if he wrote in the name of your enemy, he'll be sent to Hell.

Vincent switched the computer 'on' beside the bed and he entered to the "geegle" site type to search for hotline to hell. It is midnight and Vincent was full of anger, ready for revenge. He clicked the link on the geegle website.

He finally saw the bar with the words "I shall exact your vengeance" above it. It was left there blank. I can't let him hurt my wife. I need to protect her. He key in a few words.

"The mysterious man."

And without a second the background changed. A girl with crimson red eyes appeared behind him. "You called?" the girl said. Vincent was surprised to see her. "Jigoku shoujo?"

"Watashi wa Enma Ai." the Hell Girl replied. Ai was holding a straw doll with red sting tied on the doll's neck. "Take it." Ai said as she handed him the straw doll to Vincent. "If you truly wish to eliminate your enemy, you must untie that red string. If you remove the string, you shall officially enter a contract with me." Ai continued. Vincent received the straw doll with eyes hunger for revenge. He was about to untie the red string when Ai said, "However….. If I deliver your vengeance, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. If you accept the contract, thy soul shall fall into the pit of hell."

"Me… go to hell too…? No, it can't be." Vincent hesitated.

"Well…that's after you die." Ai continued. "This is for you to decide."

Strange zombie-like figures engulfed Vincent's entire body. Vincent screamed with terror in his eyes.

He was back to the room. He was full with preparation on his face.

Was it true? The straw doll he was holding in his hand proved the fact that it is true.

"Vincent what is it? Working on a project?" Mizuki awoke and asked.

"Ermm… nothing honey. Just go back to sleep. I wanted to finish typing the project" he replied and closed the hotline to hell website window and hid the straw doll with the red string tied on the neck in the drawer.

"Honey I got good news for you." She said with tenderness in her eyes.

"Yes what is it?" he switched off the computer and lied beside her.

"I think I am pregnant." she said and smiled.

Now

Vincent woke up when there's a sound of someone struggling to breathe. He got up and take a look around. My god! Mizuki's neck was entangled with the wire. She is gasping for air and is in pain. She is shocked.

"My god! Who did this to you! Nurse! Help!" he shouted to get the attention while he untied the wire.

Finally a doctor together with several nurses arrived and pulled him out.

"No Mizuki! My baby! NO!" he shouted at the operation corridor like a maniac.

"I will not forgive you!" he said to himself and take out the straw doll in his pocket. He pulled the string without hesitation.

"I hear and deliver this vengeance." A voice echoes into the background.

Vincent's beginning to loss consciousness. All he can hear is the voice of Ai saying, "Oh pitiful shadow cloaked in darkness. Thy actions cause men pain and suffering. Thy hollow soul drowns in thy sins. How would you like to see what death is like?"

"Why?" He thought. "Where am I?"

"Where the hell am I? Jigoku shoujo?" he said as he looks up at Enma Ai rowing the boat to hell. Everything was dark and the boat was covered with mist. Lightened lanterns guided Ai Enma on her way to hell.

"You wanted the person who tormented you, be sent to hell is it? And now your request is granted." She said.

"We are going to hell." she said while entering the gate.

"I shall carry this vengeance to hell."

"NOOOOOO!"

Days later.

"Look it's the wife who her husband wanted to kill her when she was pregnant." One of the nurses said.

"Yeah let's not talk and gossip near her." The nurse said.

Mizuki's on the bed nursing the new born baby.

"You look exactly like Vincent, Tony. You will be like him" she said with tears on her eyes.

It turned out Vincent was the killer. He did those things unconsciously. He had two personalities. One was like the plain life Vincent, while other likes to kill.

When one person is cursed, two graves are dug.

Thanks for Mizuki having permission to use her nick name.

By: Vincent.

Edited by Mizuki


End file.
